garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 703 - Alex
Show 703 was recorded on March 22, 2017. Opening Chicks tired to the railway tracks.com purchased by Paul Batey. They discuss Paul Batey's parachuting adventures. The Loss of Alex from Millbrae Gary announced that Chuck Barrie and Alex from Millbrae have died (the former's importance being a joke.) Dino initially got the call from NASCAR. Gary said that he wasn't trying to escape New Jersey, but when he arrived in California he realized that California had a much higher quality of life. Gary then talked about the difficulty of finding parking in Hoboken. Gary discussed how Alex was initially a serious person and would take pains to try to make laugh. Alex was always honest about fast forwarding through certain segments of the show. Alex would often talk about certain ideas Gary and Dino talked about but have not done due to procrastination. Alex was often the first in line to many events, the first to buy new to shirts. Gary made fun of Alex from Millbrae fluorescent yellow jacket. The pair talked about how the 3rd men would spend time with each other outside the show them actually with Gary and Dino. Gary mentioned how Alex from Millbrae even showed up to a wine tasting event. Gary and Dino discussed John r Ramsey's interactions with the Gary and Dino Show. Gary because he was so involved in the Gary and Dino show was inducted to the hall of Fame for this reason. Dino withheld Mesa Bob's induction because he thinks it should have been automatic. They then discussed Louis from San Diego's Hall of Fame status. Gary discussed Alex's love and knowledge of music. Hall of Fame Induction Alex was formerly inducted into the Hall of Fame to the tune to"the man comes around" by Johnny Cash Show Guests * Louis from San Diego: Louis lost a cousin recently and also losing Alex was also significant. Louis got the news two weeks prior to his cousin's death at IHOP. He then got the news about Alex's death at the same IHOP. Gary made mention about how men often don't go to the doctor. NASCAR had mentioned Alex had trouble sleeping. Louis described how Alex defecated loudly. Louis even discussed it with Patty who would confirm this. * Colonel David Said that it was awesome to look at his traveling photos. * Ryan from Santa Monica: There was a lot of feedback * Aaron from San Fransisco Agreed with the caricature of Alex based on the time he met him during the 3rd man Meetup in San Francisco. Aaron's first interaction with Alex was on Twitter. Soon asked if Alex's young age was surprising to which Gary said it was. * Dr. Baker: Baker has known Alex since January 2014. Alex counseled Baker about the east coast. He first met Alex at the Salton Sea and Gary and Dino at the 2015 Salton Sea event. Dino made mention about how Baker and Alex were smart. Gary was amazed about how many people knew Alex at such an intimate level * Considering how much an introvert he was. Baker told the story about his emotional state during the time he knew until the time the show aired. Baker then announced the cause of death. Baker described the conversation he had with Alex's childhood friend. As far as the coroner is aware Alex's weight and cholesterol did not cause his death. While Gary did ask about a link to sleep apnea, however, while the link is confirmed to exist the exact cause of the link is yet unknown Frankie MacDonald Topics they talk about, weather is optional Ask Frankie * NASCAR are you religious, he goes to a Catholic Church * Rudy favorite childhood activity: toys and video games. PlayStation 1 * Nick from Bloomington DE, first team to win the Stanley cup 1890s * NASCAR impersonator: favorite car Lamborghini * Juan in Seattle, Frankie has never fished * Chad from Pittsburgh Yakpusk Coldest large City * Patty from Inglewood Star Trek or Star Wars, Frankie likes both * Michael in Las Vegas, Middle Name, Steven Francis MacDonald ** Dean forgot who asked the question right after it was asked, "What his name from Vegas" * Danny from Oregon, Topping for Cheeseburger Bacon * Dr. Baker from New Jersey, Better Miracle or Mighty Ducks, Seems to prefer Mighty Ducks Guests, continued * Danny from Oregon was drinking 220 mg of Molly and Vodka. He will miss that "yellow jacket motherfucker." He mentioned Alex getting angry at Jay's alarm clock. They speculated on reasons why Alex wore the yellow reflective vest. Danny said that he found jokes about Alex on Be Funny and even himself hilarious. * Aaron from San Francisco talked about his time at 700 and mentioned how he was with Alex the night of the Diet Coke incident of February 2017 The Deep Fry Fry opened with a harmonica song about shitting his pants. Fry also sent in a submission about 700 and partying. Snack Exchange Shrimp Chips. Guests Part 3 * Danny from Oregon admitted being drunk * Michael in Vegas described Alex as reserved, but willing to open up * Mike played a song by Alex called Dust in the cooch, which was about Suleiman. ** Followed "dago wop" to the tune of lollipop ** A song about moon burn ** A song about the king of cream to the tune of little black spot on the sun tonight ** Snoring with the dago ** Pissing on a bottle ** He wants to fuck his hand ** Every pill you take ** County Crock Guests Part 4 * Paul Batey Paul made note of the shock and how many people he touched. Gary asked if Paul talked music with Alex and he did. * Patty also had a funny story about Alex's loud defections. They also spoke of a dance floor they've been to and how awkward the situation was. She told a story about a key was missing and Alex's inner anger coming out. She described how Alex was smitten with every meeting with Tom Leykis. * Chad from Pittsburg talked about the first time he met Alex and how he later opened up and talked with him at length * Black Lauren, talked about how much Alex affected her despite her being so far away and admired Alex moving from the East Coast to Northern California * Phil from Pasadena was happy everything Alex was out there promoting a coming out joke from Gary and Dino, Phil responded we'll leave the gay stuff to John Car. Phil made mention of every event he attended. Phil didn't remember Alex at Show 666 (however, Alex was there). Phil admired for Alex for not airing his personal life on Facebook. * Gun John opened by talking about Milo Yiannopoulos. Alex did not talk to John at length but John did open a bottle of Pedal to the Metal and Alex was one of the people who partook. John himself did not partake because he was drunk and wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Alex gave John a smile after he told his story there. * Mike discussed the phrase Hello Professor and Alex's Music and how he walked * Johnny G and Alex met at 700 * Juan said he was drunk. He was talked about how he gave Alex a pair of Sandals at the second Salton Sea. * White Lauren was surprised she did not talk with Alex at Show 700. She spoke of Alex's ear for music and described him as a "renaissance man." * Danny from San Francisco told a story about when Phil came up to San Fransisco where a few P1s got together. Alex heard someone with a New Yorker accent which triggered his anger. * Rocko from San Diego was amazed at the level of intellect coming from Alex and spoke highly of his Generic knowledge. * Jay from Vegas said he can't live without Alex. Alex said he was always positively encouraging to people. Gary cut off the call due to poor call quality and the wind * French Fry said he was "Captain of the Latines." He was audibly high and/or drunk. He played a few notes on the harmonica and then lost his connection. Fry lost the call, then returned. French fry mentioned how Alex help free him from Portland and how they stayed the night at Patty's house. Fry described both the hard boiled and comedic side of Alex. ** Fry ended his call by playing taps on his harmonica Category:Shows without Don't Be Stupid